Lumiere
'''Lumiere '''is the second single by the unit, TROIS ANGES. Tracklist Romaji= # Lumiere # Silent Dystopia # Lumiere (inst.) # Silent Dystopia (inst.) |-| Japanese= # Lumiere # Silent Dystopia # Lumiere (inst.) # Silent Dystopia (inst.) |-| |-| English= # Lumiere # Silent Dystopia # Lumiere (inst.) # Silent Dystopia (inst.) |-| Lyrics Romaji= Umareta toki hitori hitori Tewatasareru hikari ga aru Mayoi sou na kurai michi mo Aruite yukeru you ni Itsu no ma ni ka kizukanu uchi ni Hito wa akari wo miushinau Jibun yori mo mabayui hikari hanatsu Dareka ni deai sotto... Kurai basho kara de shika mienai hikari ga aru no Kodoku ga hora ai no ondo kizukaseru you ni Asu ga miete shimau nara sono ashi wo tomete miru no Ikitai basho wo zutto terashiteru wa Mune no oku ni aru Lumiere Fuan ga moshi kieta sekai Dare mo ga shiawase ni naru no? Fuan wa kitto soko ni kibou Aru to iu akashi deshou Nando datte yarinaoseru to Sonna kotoba mo aru keredo Kono ima wa tatta ichido dakara Shinjita michi wo yukou Watashi-tachi wa dare mo ga nozonda iro to wa chigau Akari morau dakara kitto hito wa meguriau Donna chiisana ayumi mo mite iru dareka ga iru wa Hikari wa sou sasu basho erabanai Dareka ni totte no Etoile Sorezore no hikari sashita basho ga Arcadia Donna RUUTO demo machigai ja nai Anata dake no tabiji... Kurai basho kara de shika mienai hikari ga aru no Kodoku ga hora ai no ondo kizukaseru you ni Asu ga miete shimau nara sono ashi wo tomete miru no Ikitai basho wo zutto terashiteru wa Mune no oku ni aru Lumiere |-| Japanese= 生まれた時　一人一人 手渡される光がある 迷いそうな　暗い道も 歩いていけるように いつのまにか　気づかぬうちに 人は明かりを見失う 自分よりも　眩い光放つ 他人(だれか)に出会い　そっと... 暗い場所からでしか　見えない光があるの 孤独がほら　愛の温度　気づかせるように 明日が見えてしまうなら　その足を止めてみるの 行きたい場所を　ずっと照らしてるわ 胸の奥にある Lumiere 不安がもし　消えた世界 誰もが幸せになるの？ 不安はきっと　そこに希望 あるという証でしょう 何度だって　やり直せると そんな言葉もあるけれど この今は　たった一度だから 信じた道を　行こう 私たちは誰もが　望んだ色とは違う 明かり貰う　だからきっと　人は巡り会う どんな小さな歩みも　見ている誰かがいるわ 光はそう　射す場所選ばない 誰かにとっての Etoile それぞれの光　指した場所がArcadia どんなルートでも　間違いじゃない 貴方だけの旅路... 暗い場所からでしか　見えない光があるの 孤独がほら　愛の温度　気づかせるように 明日が見えてしまうなら　その足を止めてみるの 行きたい場所を　ずっと照らしてるわ 胸の奥にある Lumiere |-| English= When we are born, one by one We are each given a light So that even if we get lost on a dark path We can find a way through But before we even realize it We lose sight of the light And we end up meeting someone else Whose light shines softly, and brighter than our own There exists a light that can only be seen from dark places Just like how we only notice the warmth of love after feeling loneliness If I can see the daybreak of tomorrow, then I'll try and put a halt to my steps The place I want to go always seems to be shining brightly And it exists in the depths of my chest, Lumiere If all of our worries were to disappear from the world Would there still be any happiness left? If there are worries in the world Surely, that is proof that "hope" also exists It's easy to say that You can do things over, again and again But right now, you only have one chance So let's go tread on the path that you believe in Each and every one of us wants to have a different color from one another Of a light which we can receive from others, which is surely why people come and go No matter how small of a step you take, there will always be someone watching out for you The light never chooses where to shine its rays You may just be somebody else's Etoile Our various lights guide each other towards Arcadia No matter what route you take, you will never be mistaken This is your journey alone... There exists a light that can only be seen from dark places Just like how we only notice the warmth of love after feeling loneliness If I can see the daybreak of tomorrow, then I'll try and put a halt to my steps The place I want to go always seems to be shining brightly And it exists in the depths of my chest, Lumiere Videos Music Video= Trivia * The theme of this single is White and Black * This song was used as Re:Stage! Prism Step's title screen song External links * Website Single Info Category:TROIS ANGES Category:TROIS ANGES Songs Category:Songs